Para Seto, De Joey
by Darla-La Mosca Tete
Summary: Otro fic que no es mío. Traducción de un fic de una maravillosa autora que me acompaño durante momentos de nerviosismo. SetoJoey, se supone.


Me pertenece: No Yu-Gi-Oh! No este fic. Ni nada dentro del fic.

Excusa para traducir:

¿La necesito acaso? D.Draggy es una autora que en particular significa mucho para mí porque estaba leyendo su fic "No es fácil estar muerto" (Being dead ain't easy) antes y después de uno de mis más recientes cuasi-catástrofes. Por azares del destino, en la carretera un carro entró a una curva y al salir de ella perdió el control y se volteó, pero en lugar de detenerse la horrible máquina siguió avanzando hacia mi.

Esto es más que nada para honrarla. Y no, no me causó ninguna gracia la ironía.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Para Seto, De Joey

Autor: D. Draggy

Resumen: Una pequeña historia sobre el cumpleaños de Seto Kaiba. Desde el punto de vista de Joey. Después del juego de Dados de Monstruos. Podría ser Seto+Joey… aunque no exactamente.

Advertencias: En mi opinión ninguna. Quizás algunas palabritas.

**Para Seto, De Joey**

He estado dando vueltas en el centro comercial por horas, y una cosa sigue haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Algo, una verdad universal que nadie puede negar:

Es imposible encontrar algo que comprarle a Seto Kaiba.

Pero solo si eres Joey Wheeler.

¿Qué se supone que le compres a una persona que es asquerosamente rica¿Ropa¿Comida¿Libros¿Algún tipo de gizmo de alta tecnología? Nunca había tenido tantos problemas para decidir que regalarle a alguien en su cumpleaños. Es decir, con amigos, uno siempre sabe lo que les gusta porque pasan tiempo juntos. Y si no les gusta tu regalo, entonces, no es él fin del mundo. No te odiarán por eso.

Kaiba, por otra parte...

No me malentiendan. No es que lo odie ni nada por el estilo, pero si me dieran a elegir entre pasar el rato al lado de Kaiba o ser apaleado hasta quedar inconsciente, escogería la paliza sin pensar.

Creo que el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no tengo intenciones de preguntárselo.

Entonces¿porque estoy tratando de comprar algo para el _saco de dinero_?

Mokuba.

Así es, el chico-Kaiba. Un día el niño se apareció en la tienda de juegos Tortuga donde yo y los muchachos estábamos pasando el rato y nos invitó a todos a una fiesta sorpresa que el estaba organizando. Mokuba hizo su parte del "niño bueno", diciendo como nos consideraba sus amigos y que le gustaría que fuéramos a su fiesta. Claro, el no nos dijo que la fiesta era para un Kaiba, de la variedad Seto hasta que todos accedimos y prometimos que iríamos. Así es, el mocoso es un Kaiba hasta los huesos. Solo que lo oculta mejor.

Aunque en verdad desearía que Mokuba me hubiera dado alguna clase de lista de deseos o algo por el estilo. He estado buscando el regalo perfecto durante semanas. Esto es difícil. Son las 6pm y tengo que irme de aquí en una hora, con o sin regalo. Los demás ya hicieron sus compras. ¿Están sufriendo porque no saben que regalarle a Kaiba? Nop. En este momento todos van camino a la mansión. Yuugi quería que fuera con ellos, pero aun necesitaba más tiempo para decidir que comprar. Mucho más tiempo. Y no quiero que me ayudes con esto, Yuugi. No me digas que le compraste. Ninguno de ustedes me diga que le van a regalar.

Paso frente a un par de tiendas. Nada me llama la atención.

¿Qué podría querer Kaiba que no tuviera ya? El asunto es, no se que es lo que ya tiene. Se que le gusta sentirse todo poderoso, pero eso no es exactamente algo que puedas envolver para regalo. Ni siquiera tengo suficiente dinero para comprarle algo realmente bueno. Ni siquiera se qué le gusta leer, así que nada de libros. Ropa definitivamente no porque ni siquiera se su talla. Podría hacerme el loco y comprarle calcetines, pero algo me dice que se reirá de mí en mi cara si le compro eso.

Quiero encontrar algo que nadie más pueda darle. Quiero darle algo que le haga decir, "Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer algo bien, patético perro, pero... me gustó. Gracias, Joey." Algo realmente bueno. Algo original.

Algo especial, únicamente para él que le haga verme como algo más que un gusano al cual aplastar cuando se aburre.

Supongo que eso es pedir mucho, así que me conformo con algo que lo haga ¿sentirse mejor consigo mismo¿Qué lo haga sonreír?

Seguro. Y este regalo también acabará con el hambre en el mundo.

Estoy a punto de rendirme y comprarle los calcetines cuando paso frente a una tienda de segunda mano y algo llama mi atención. Desearía que no lo hubiera hecho.

Eso... es...

Odio el plan que se está formando en mi mente.

De. Ninguna. Manera.

Kaiba jamás vendrá venir esta. Se que yo tampoco la vi venir cuando buscaba algo original.

Pero es estúpido. Lo odio.

... así que probablemente a él le gustará. Quizás.

Así que entro, compro la maldita cosa, y le pido a la linda vendedora que lo ponga en una caja y lo envuelva por mí. No es muy costoso.

Más vale que le guste. Realmente me estoy extralimitando para hacerlo feliz.

** dddddddddddddooobbbbbbbbbbbbb**

Llego a la mansión media hora tarde, pero eso está bien, porque el chico del cumpleaños no es quien abre la puerta. Tal vez Kaiba nunca lo descubra.

"¡Joey, viniste!" dice Mokuba, sonriendo.

Tengo que inclinar un poco el regalo de Kaiba para poder pasar la caja a través de la puerta. "Por supuesto, dije que vendría¿no?" me quito los tenis con los dedos del pie.

El hermano menor de Kaiba me ayuda a colocar la caja junto con los otros cinco regalos en la mesa de la cocina. Los regalos son de Mokuba, Yuugi, Bakura, Tristan, y Tea. Eso son todos. Los únicos regalos que recibirá Kaiba.

El lugar está muy callado para una fiesta. "¿Donde están todos?"

"Oh, en la sala viendo una película." El aun está acomodando los regalos. Como si quisiera hacerlos parecer más de los que son.

Dejo a Mokuba con sus cosas y me dirijo a donde creo que está la sala. Si la idea de Mokuba de "todos" es una persona, entonces sí, todos están en la sala viendo una película.

"Hey, Kaiba."

"Perro." No está usando su gabardina para variar. Cuello de tortuga negra, pantalones negros. Parece vestido para un funeral, lo que parece muy conveniente ya que el chico del cumpleaños me mira como si me quisiera muerto.

Ok, llegué aquí esperando que fuera odioso con migo, pero también esperaba tener algo de apoyo. No que necesitara apoyo¿pero donde rayos están mis amigos!

Y, wow, esa mirada de odio en el rostro de Kaiba…

Empiezo a retroceder solo por si acaso. No que le tenga miedo ni nada por el estilo. "Yo solo…" Dejo a Kaiba con su película y vuelvo sobre mis pasos por el pasillo. Mokuba aun está en la cocina. La cocina me parece un lugar seguro, así que ahí es a donde me dirijo.

Él está moviendo los regalos a un lugar donde no estorben. "Eh, Mokuba¿dónde están los muchachos?" le pregunto.

Mokuba voltea a ver si Kaiba está en el área. "Bueno, esta era una fiesta sorpresa, y... ah... a mi hermano no le gustan las sorpresas," murmura. "Les... hizo saber a todos exactamente cuanto odia las sorpresas." El chico tose un poco. "De pronto todos tenía algún otro lugar a donde debían ir."

Wow. Bien hecho, Kaiba. "¡No lo creo¿Todos?"

El peque solo asiente. "Ah, aja. Solo estamos nosotros. Incluso los sirvientes se asustaron y se fueron." Voltea su vista a los regalos. "Yo esperaba que mi hermano disfrutara de su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero…" Mokuba me da una sonrisa llorosa. "Algunas veces Seto puede ser muy cruel. Ya se calmó bastante, pero si no quieres quedarte, está bien."

Si aquello es "calmado", no quiero saber como estaba antes. Escupiendo fuego, tal vez. O tal vez su cabeza giraba 360 grados y escupía algo verde como en aquella película.

Tengo la tentación, realmente, realmente estoy tentado a irme, pero tengo que quedarme. Al menos hasta que Kaiba abra sus regalos. Le sonrío a Mokuba. "¡Claro que voy a quedarme¡No me perdería esta fiesta por nada en el mundo!"

Mokuba me devuelve la sonrisa. "Eso es grandioso!" me da un contenedor con papitas y algo de dip. "¿Podrías llevar esto a la sala? Voy a preparar las bebidas."

Camino de vuelta a la sala. Debería recibir una medalla por esto. ¿Qué tal una que diga "Joey Wheeler, El Hombre Más Valiente de la Tierra"?

Kaiba luce un poco sorprendido cuando regreso y pongo la comida en la mesa del centro en lugar de salir corriendo como todos los demás. Dejo caer mi trasero a un lado de el en el sillón antes de que pueda decir una palabra al respecto.

Sus ojos se enardecen. "Wheeler, sal de mi casa antes de que yo mismo te saque de aquí. Vete."

"Tranquilo, Kaiba." Las papitas me quedaron un poco lejos, así que me inclinó para levantar el contenedor y lo pongo en el sillón entre los dos. Mientras más cosas entre yo y Kaiba, mejor. "Come una papita." Aun me está dando esa mirada, esperando a que haga combustión o algo por el estilo.

"En serio, Wheeler, la mayoría de los perros entienden ordenes simples como 'vete' y 've por el'. ¿Serviría de algo si lanzo una pelota?"

Es el cumpleaños de Kaiba. Hoy es un día especial, así que. Yo. No. Voy. A. Iniciar. Una. Pelea.

Incluso si Kaiba me mira como si pudiera ver a través de mí y se comporte como un maldito bastardo.

Mokuba entra con unas bebidas después de unos minutos y se va tan rápido como llegó. Luego se escuchan ruidos extraños desde la cocina. Creo que está preparando el pastel, así que empiezo a levantarme.

Es como si el niño fuera psíquico. Porque corre de vuelta a la sala. "¡No se preocupen, tengo todo bajo control!" nos dice Mokuba. "¡Quédate aquí con mi hermano!" el niño me mira suplicando. "¿por favor?"

"Mokuba..." dice Kaiba. Y el también empieza a levantarse.

"¿Por favor? Es tu cumpleaños." Mokuba hace su escena de ojos llorosos "Por favor ¿hermano mayor¿Joey?"

No puedo resistirme al malvado poder de Mokuba y me vuelvo a instalar en el sillón. Kaiba suspira y hace lo mismo. "Está bien." Dice, dándose por vencido.

Mokuba nos sonríe antes de volver a desaparece.

Hora de tomar mi propio consejo. Me tranquilizo y tomo un trago de mi bebida, y me como una papita.

Después de un rato, Kaiba se descongela un poco y también come una papita.

El silencio es muy incomodo, pero no voy a decir nada. Si abro mi boca, podría hacerlo enfurecer, así que los dos terminamos viendo la televisión. No tengo idea de que estamos viendo. Podría ser una pantalla en blanco y jamás lo sabría. Toda mi atención está puesta en Kaiba.

"¿Por qué sigues aquí, Wheeler?"

Levanto mis hombros. "Porque es tu cumpleaños."

"Quiero que te vayas."

"Y tu hermanito quiere que me quede." Y lo que Mokuba quiere, Mokuba lo tiene, incluso si Kaiba no está de acuerdo. "El preparó esta fiesta sorpresa para ti, sabes." Lo miro de reojo. "Mokuba está un poco deprimido porque todo salió mal, gracias a ti y tu forma de ser."

Kaiba no voltea a verme. "El debía saber mejor que esto."

No puedo creerlo. "¿Cual es tu problema, Kaiba¡Es tu cumpleaños!"

"Exacto. Un año más cerca del día de mi muerte." Hace una pausa. "Claro que algunas personas pueden considerar eso como algo que vale la pena celebrar."

Me alegro de que Mokuba no este aquí para escucharlo. "Bueno, tu hermano no lo cree así, así que deja de-"

Mokuba asoma su cabeza en la sala. "¿Todo está bien?"

Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro justo a tiempo. "Todo bien."

"¿Hermano mayor?"

"El perro sigue vivo. ¿Que te dice eso?" Kaiba me da una mirada de hielo. Dice 'Pero no por mucho tiempo'. Brrr.

"¡Genial! Temía que ustedes dos... ¡pero yo se que son mucho mejor que eso!" y vuelve a la cocina. "¡Avisenme si necesitan algo!"

Así que terminamos pasando un largo rato viendo no se que película. Creo que era una buena película, pero jamás lo sabré porque todo el tiempo podía sentir la mirada de Kaiba. Podría darme por vencido y podría decir, 'al diablo con la fiesta, al diablo con el regalo, me largo', pero de ninguna manera me iría solo porque Kaiba quiere que me vaya. Mokuba aparece por allí de cuando en cuando para asegurarse de que su hermano no me ha matado aun.

Después de que la película terminó, Mokuba anuncia que es hora de partir el pastel. Es enorme y está cubierto de chocolate con la frase "Feliz cumpleaños SETO" en letras blancas. Mokuba sonríe todo el tiempo mientras enciente las dieciocho velas. Una por una. Kaiba permanece de pie con los brazos cruzados mientras yo hago lo posible por parecer que me estoy divirtiendo.

Una vez que las velas están encendidas, Mokuba aplaude para llamar nuestra atención. "¡Muy bien, ahora todos vamos a cantar!"

Kaiba frunce el ceño. "¿A cantar?"

Mokuba se ríe. "Tu no! Tu tienes que sentarte y apagar todas las velas!"

Así que Kaiba se sienta en una silla mientras Mokuba y yo nos paramos alrededor y, ya saben, cantamos.

Feliz Cumpleaños a ti, Feliz Cumpleaños a ti,

Feliz Cumpleaños querido Kaib- errr - Seto...

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermano mayor!"

Ah, claro...

Feliz Cumpleaños a ti.

Kaiba parece sufrir un poco por nuestra actuación estelar. Pues que pena, no podemos hacer nada mejor que eso. El mira el pastel pensativo. ¿Acaso intenta pedir un deseo? De ser así, me pregunto ¿que podría querer?

Cuando se decide, me da una mirada que no había visto antes, aspira y sopla apagando todas las velas de una sola vez.

Mokuba aplaude y patea mi rodilla hasta que me uno a los aplausos. "¿Cual fue tu deseo, hermano mayor?"

Una de sus cejas se eleva. "Si te lo dijo, no se haría realidad¿o sí?" dice él, despeinando la cabeza de Mokuba. Kaiba voltea a verme. "Ve por unos platos y tenedores... Joey."

Y yo voy y lo hago sin contestarle que lo haga el mismo porque, por alguna extraña razón, el me llamó 'Joey'.

Kaiba corta el pastel y todos nos ponemos a comer. El pastel sabe bien. La fiesta también está bien, si uno recuerda que es para un tipo odioso y podrido que algunas veces actúa como si me odiara. Realmente no estoy peleando con Kaiba, Kaiba realmente no está peleando conmigo, y estamos sentados comiendo pastel sin matarnos. Supongo que él si puso atención a nuestra pequeña 'charla'. Ahora mismo, Kaiba es casi agradable.

Una vez que terminamos, Mokuba trae los regalos. Tiene que hacer otro viaje aparte para traer el mío. Kaiba se queda viendo el tamaño de la caja. "¿De quien es ese?"

El niño apunta hacia mí.

Kaiba me mira raro.

...ahora lo estoy dudando. Es como... ¿Cómo que? Es como si yo hubiera pensado 'Oh claro, le va a gustar', así que lo compro sin entender el concepto de que él tendrá que abrirlo y yo tengo que estar presente. Y también Mokuba. Bueno, al menos mis amigos no verán esto.

Retrasarlo parece una buena idea. Un trago saliva y "Deja ese para el final."

Esta vez, ambos me dan miradas raras. "¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que parezca que estas a punto de desmayarte, Wheeler?"

Tengo que esforzarme por sonreír. "No. Solo deja el mío para después. Lo mejor para final¿cierto?" me pongo de pie, busco entre los regalos, saco el de Bakura, y se lo doy al chico del cumpleaños. "Oh, mira¿me pregunto qué será este? Abrelo!"

Kaiba luce sospechoso, pero con cuidado abre el regalo que le di. Clavando sus uñas en las orillas del papel y cortando la cinta. Una vez que la cinta se ha ido, la envoltura se puede hacer a un lado. Bakura hizo un gran trabajo con la envoltura del regalo. Creo que esto habría sido mejor si Bakura hubiera estado aquí para verlo, pero no tiene caso lamentarse por eso ahora. Mañana les contaré a mis amigos como estuvo.

Es un libro. Un libro de texto. Yuck.

Kaiba lee la cubierta y hace un sonido como "hmm". Lo hojea un poco pareciendo interesado. Me asomo a ver el dorso.

"El Duelo de Monstruos del Nilo" por Arthur Hawkins.

Parece que Kaiba lo está disfrutando. Tanto como puedas disfrutar un libro de texto en todo caso. Lo hace a un lado después de un rato y abre otro regalo.

Este es solo un sobre con una tarjeta y certificados de regalos. De Tea. Kaiba los coloca dentro de su nuevo libro como separadores.

El siguiente es de Mokuba. Kaiba abre la caja y saca una… cosa hecha de barro. Se ve como un tazón mal hecho.

Mokuba se mueve de un lado a otro. "¿Te gusta? Como tienes tantas plumas pensé que podía darte algo donde ponerlas." Se endereza un poco. "¡Lo hice yo mismo!" dice el, con orgullo.

Kaiba sonríe. "Es perfecto, Mokuba. Gracias."

Personalmente, creo que esa cosa se ve como... ah... lo más maravilloso del mundo, así que deja de mirarme así, Kaiba. "Wow, Mokuba¡hiciste un gran trabajo con esto¿Harías una para mi también en mi cumpleaños?"

El chico intenta no lucir presumido, satisfecho con su obra, o en genera muy-Kaiba. "Lo tendré en mente, Joey." Luce muy feliz. Yo también trato de lucir como él. De reojo veo que Kaiba ha aprobado mi actuación.

El siguiente es el de Tristan. Es otro libro. Algo de manual de supervivencia.

Kaiba lo hojea. Yo me pongo a leer sobre su hombro. "'¿Cómo Manejar a un Toro embravecido?'. Eso seguramente te servirá de algo." Mokuba también se asoma a ver, y empieza a reírse.

El chico del cumpleaños se ríe un poco mientras recorremos la lista de contenido. Todos son muy extraños. "Curiosamente, alguna de estas notas pueden servirme, pero las demás..." Él sacude su cabeza y pone el libro junto al que le dio Bakura.

El siguiente es de: Yuugi. Mokuba empieza a retroceder. No se por qué pero yo sigo su ejemplo. Kaiba levanta la tapa de la caja y saca una estatua de un pequeño dragón blanco. Lo veo más de cerca. Dragón Blanco Ojiazul, por supuesto. Hay una nota atada al pie y Kaiba la lee. Un segundo después él desata la cuerda toma la nota y la lanza al otro lado de la habitación.

Estoy a punto de decirle lo que pienso de eso, pero Kaiba habla primero. "La nota era cursi, pero el regalo es aceptable." Levanta la estatua, deja pasar sus dedos sobre sus alas, y la coloca nuevamente en la mesa.

Bueno, ya que no lanzó la estatua al otro lado de la habitación, junto con la nota, tal vez Yuugi haya logrado algo esta vez.

Ahora solo queda un regalo.

De ninguna manera voy a dejar que Mokuba vea esto. Este asunto ya es bastante malo con tan solo Kaiba. Volteó a ver al chico. "¿No tienes algo que hacer ahora mismo?"

El me mira confundido. "¿Joey?"

Anda, Mokuba, ayúdame con esto. "Ya sabes." Inclino mi cabeza hacia la salida. "Algún lugar a donde ir." Lo miro con impaciencia. No es por molestarte¡pero ya desaparece!

Mokuba me mira con cuidado. "Ah, claro..."

"Nos vemos luego, Mokuba." Anda, vete.

"Supongo que yo... estaré arriba." Me mira por un momento, pero luego se va.

Volteó a ver a Kaiba y tiene su mirada furiosa. Genial. Ahora todos creen que estoy loco. "No quiero que tu hermanito lo vea¿ok?"

Kaiba mira la última caja como si fuera a atacarlo. "¿Exactamente qué clase de regalo me trajiste¿Debería acaso llamar a la policía... o a un escuadrón de bomberos¿Una ambulancia?"

Ahora nunca va abrir el estúpido regalo. No se si eso es algo bueno o malo, pero pasé tanto tiempo buscando algo para él... tengo que hacerlo. "¡Solo abrelo de una vez¡Es seguro, lo juro!" Kaiba no se ve muy convencido. "Si fuera peligroso, yo no estaría en la misma habitación¿no crees?"

Lo considera por un momento. Levanta la caja. Tiene que usar ambas manos porque es gigantesca. Va a abrirla.

Empiezo a sudar frío mientras Kaiba la mira desde varios ángulos, lee la tarjeta, sacude la caja, esa clase de cosas, tomándose su tiempo. Lo está haciendo a propósito para volverme loco. "'Para Seto, De Joey'. Es muy... grande."

Trago saliva. "Si."

Una sonrisa de burlesca. "¿Compensando por una de tus muchas, muchas deficiencias, Wheeler¿Podría adivinar cual?" Lentamente sus ojos me miran de la cabeza a los pies. Cuando llega a mis pies, realiza el trayecto de vuelta con la misma lentitud. Puedo sentir esa mirada calculadora en mis huesos.

Ja ja, que gracioso. "Solo abre la maldita caja," le grito. Fenómeno.

Finalmente Kaiba se aburre de verme y empieza a abrir su regalo. Recorre el pulgar por las puntas de la envoltura y corta la cinta. Una vez que retira el papel, finalmente abre la caja.

Me limpio las manos sudorosas en mis pantalones. ¿Yo, nervioso por un estúpido regalo? Nooo.

Mete la mano en la caja y saca el... el…

No está impresionado. "¿Un disfraz de perro, Wheeler¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con esto?" Realmente, realmente no está impresionado. "Esperaba que hasta tu podrías haber hecho algo mejor que esto."

Sip, es ese estúpido disfraz de perro que Duke Devlin me forzó a usar. Exactamente el mismo.

Tengo que hacer esto. Es el cumpleaños de Kaiba y le voy a dar un regalo especial. No puedo hacerme para atrás.

"Eso..." mi voz suena chillona así que me detengo y lo vuelvo a intentar. "Eso no es lo que tu crees." Mejor. Ahora la parte realmente difícil. Las palabras parecen renuentes a salir, así que me toma tiempo decir el resto. "Prestamelo."

Kaiba me lo da sin decir nada, luciendo curioso.

Se abre de frente, así que es muy fácil de ponerse. Una pierna primero, luego la otra. Luego siguen los brazos. Me entretengo un poco con el ziper del disfraz hasta que por fin está cerrado.

Nunca pensé que volvería a usarlo, pero esta es una ocasión especial, y no se me ocurrió nada más, así que...

Es extraño, pero no estoy haciendo esto solamente por Kaiba. También lo estoy haciendo por mí. Kaiba siempre ha sido el que me llamaba perro, pero fue Duke quien me convirtió en uno. Y lo trasmitió la señal a todos los televisores, para que todo el mundo sepa que soy un perdedor. Un perdedor con un estúpido traje de perro. Eso me dolió.

Supongo que lo que quiero decir es... si puedo hacer esto para Duke y el mundo, puedo hacerlo para Seto Kaiba.

A mi manera. Mi decisión. Mía.

Es solo un disfraz de perro, y voy a hacer todo lo posible hasta que crea esto. Eso como cuando haces algo muchas veces, hasta que deja de tener tanto control sobre ti.

Eso espero.

Suspiro profundamente... y cubro mi cabeza con el gorro.

Listo.

Kaiba luce confundido. Creo que está en shock.

"Así qué... ah... Feliz Cumpleaños, Kaiba." Una de las orejas del disfraz cae sobre mi cara y sacudo mi cabeza para quitarla de encima.

Kaiba sonríe mientras las orejas de perro vuelan alrededor de mi cabeza. No con malicia, solo sonríe. Una verdadera sonrisa. Me veo estúpido, pero el está sonriendo, así que está bien.

Ya que estamos en esto que más dá¿cierto?

Me apoyo en mis manos y rodillas y toco su pierna con mi cabeza. "¡Guau¡Guau!" lo miro completamente serio. "Guau." Pongo mis 'patas' en sus piernas y trato de respirar agitadamente con mi lengua de fuera. Creo que no sueno como un perro, pero es la intención lo que cuenta.

El trata de aguantarse, pero esa sonrisa sigue creciendo más y más y no puede evitarlo. Empieza con una risita. Después de un rato, ya no puede contenerse más y empieza a carcajear. Y suena… normal. No es nada como su risa 'malvada'. Es... Kaiba.

Le va bien.

Ya saben que la risa es contagiosa. Suena tan feliz que yo también me río un poco. ¡No puedo creer me haya puesto tan nervioso al ponerme esta cosas! Lo hace feliz, así que vale la pena. Es decir, es su cumpleaños. Se merece el ser feliz.

Se cae de la silla y termina en el suelo conmigo, aun riéndose. Ambos nos reímos como idiotas. Creo que Mokuba se asomó entonces. Escucho el sonido de un 'clic' y un flash, pero el mocoso desapareció después de eso. Me ocuparé de él más tarde. No quiero arruinar el momento.

Finalmente Kaiba se calma después de sabe cuanto tiempo. Me sonríe.

Estuvo bien, fue mejor que bien, pero aun tengo que preguntarle. "¿Te gustó tu regalo?"

Kaiba pone so mano sobre mi gorro y me lo quita para verme mejor. "Sí."

Y luego me da unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

**FIN**


End file.
